Misadventures in baby sitting
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: An assassination attempt by Okuda has gone awry. Now the entire class has to take care of a five year old Nagisa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, it's been a while. I wrote this a while back. Let me know if you guys want more. Also sorry about not really posting as of late. I haven't been my self recently.**

* * *

Manami Okuda was toiling away in the old school building, while the rest of the students left Okuda stayed behind to work on a new poison to try and assassinate her homeroom teacher. Carefully mixing the concoction together, Okuda breathed a sigh of relief, "Glad that's over, there's no telling what this could do to a normal human," carefully storing the poison, Okuda began to clean up her work station. She would prepare for tomorrow's assassination attempt.

Okuda managed to get to school without any incident. The poison was still safely stored in her vial. It wasn't until around lunch when things started to fall apart. Everything seemed to be going well. Okuda had finally calmed herself down. She just had to leave the classroom, and go talk to Koro Sensei while she poured the poison into his food while she kept him occupied.

Of course this all flew out the window when a certain redhead stepped into the fray. Karma had somehow managed to both sneak up on Okuda and swipe the little vial from her.

"Karma," Okuda yelled, "Y-You scared me."

"Oh, what have we here, Okuda-san," Karma waved the small vial in his hand

"Karma-kun careful with that," Okuda reprimanded, "There's no telling what that could do!" She took the vial away from him and started to give him a lecture, "Do you have any idea what would have happened if you just started waving this thing around."

"Something fun, I imagine," Karma grinned wickedly.

"What if someone had ingested this," Okuda took the vial in her hand and walked over to where Koro Sensei kept his food. She poured it in and mixed it to make sure that he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hey won't Koro Sensei know that you screwed around with his food?"

"The poison I made is both odorless and tasteless. It's even colorless too," Okuda smiled with confidence.

"Wow, not bad Okuda," Karma gave the girl a pat on the head.

"Yeah," Okuda smiled, "Let's go before Koro Sensei get here. With that the two left to enjoy their own lunches.

Nagisa was walking through the hall with his lunch in his hand as he felt himself collide with something, "Huh, what the-" Nagisa looked up and saw that he had run into his homeroom teacher, "Koro Sensei! Forgive me," Nagisa bowed, noticing that they had both dropped their lunchboxes.

"It's quite alright Nagisa," Koro Sensei had already picked up both their lunchboxes and was currently giving Nagisa his, "Well I'm off to enjoy my lunch," with that Koro Sensei sped by at mach 20 speeds.

Nagisa went over to the tree out back and sat down to eat his lunch while taking a few notes on Koro Sensei, "Huh, that's funny I didn't know my mom knew how to make gyros," With that Nagisa took a bit of his food.

Meanwhile elsewhere, "I thought sushi was for Thursday," Koro Sensei gave a shrug as he popped a sushi roll in his mouth, "Yummy!"

By the time Nagisa had finished his food, he was starting to feel funny. He felt like the world was getting bigger, and for some weird reason he really wanted to take a nap. Also, were his pants always this baggy? His shirt felt really big on him as well. Also why did he suddenly feel like he was eight? Maybe someone would know what was going on, but that nap sounded great right about now. Nagisa went over to his desk, which felt bigger for some weird reason and laid his head on the cool surface as he fell asleep.

Kayano was walking into the classroom when she noticed something that nearly made her scream. Sitting in Nagisa's desk was what appeared to be a fun sized version of the boy. The only difference being was that the kid sitting in his desk actually had short hair, but his face and hair was exactly like Nagisa's. "Does Nagisa have a little brother I don't know about," Kayano thought aloud. The boy in the seat was rubbing his eyes, "Where am I," he yawned.

"Hey, there," Kayano smiled causing the boy to turn to her with groggy eyes, "Have you seen Nagisa,"

"I am Nagisa," he mumbled.

"Of course you are," Kayano smiled, "Stay there while I go get something."

"Okay," Nagisa had a sad look in his eyes. This caused Kayano to still. She felt bad about leaving a five year old by himself, but at the same time she knew she had to get hims some clothes that actually fit him. Her solution came in the form of her Homeroom teacher, "Koro

Sensei," both her and Nagisa smiled. Koro Sensei looked shocked upon seeing a five year old Nagisa. Well as shocked as the octopus like being could look.

"Why hello Kayano," Koro Sensei greeted, "Who's your friend?"

"It's me Nagisa," he piped up. Before things could progress further both Karma and Okuda walked through the door. They each took a look at the boy and then at Koro Sensei.

"How are you alive," Okuda yelled at Koro Sensei causing all eyes to turn on her. She blushed at her sudden outcry.

"I think I have everything figured out Kayano-Chan," Koro Sensei started.

"You do?"

"Yes. I believe that Nagisa over here switched lunches with me. After all our boxes are identical," Koro Sensei pointed out, "Luckily the poison wasn't fatal but I have to admit the side effects are rather interesting."

Koro Sensei turned to Nagisa, "Nagisa-Kun do you know who I am?"

"Koro Sensei," He smiled

"And who am I," Kayano pointed at herself.

"Kayano-Chan!"

"What about me Nagisa," Karma spoked up

"Karma-Kun," Nagisa pointed out

"Do you know who I am," Okuda looked at Nagisa shyly

"Okuda-San!"

"Nagisa how old are you," Koro Sensei asked.

"Five," Nagisa said proudly.

"And do you know what you have to do to me," Koro Sensei asked

"Kill you," Nagisa grinned innocently,

"It would appear that the poison also affected his mental age as well," Koro Sensei concluded, "I'd say I'm impressed Okuda-San."

"Thank you Sensei," Okuda bowed.

"But, at the same time I must say that you need to be more careful. If this had been fatal to Nagisa, things would have turned out very differently."

"Forgive me Sensei," Okuda bowed again.

"We still have a problem though," Karma pointed out.

"What's that," Koro Sensei wanted to know

"Nagisa's five. He doesn't have any clothes that fit him and the rest of the class is going to be here in about," Karma checked his watch, "Five minutes."

"Five minutes," Okuda, Kayano and Koro Sensei screamed, "What do we do?"

"Relax I've got everything figured out," Karma yawned, "Koro Sensei go get Nagisa some clothes that'll fit him."

"Roger," Koro Sensei flew out the window.

"Kayano be on lookout. Make sure that no one comes in before our five minutes are up."

"I'll stall for time if I have to."

"Thanks," Karma nodded.

"Alright, Okuda," Karma looked at the bespectacled girl.

"Yes?"

"Help me entertain Nagisa."

"Alright."

Koro Sensei had gotten Nagisa a pair of clothes. Meanwhile both Karma and Okuda were taking turns playing pat-a-cake with Nagisa. Kayano was still having some trouble trying to keep an ever increasing array of students from entering the classroom.

"Why can't we enter yet Kayano-Chan," Isogai questioned.

"Because lunch isn't over yet."

"Come on, we've got two minutes left," Maehara argued.

"The fuck is going on in there," Terasaka growled.

"Terasaka language," Kayano reprimanded him.

"What are you guys hiding," Okajima inquired. Koro Sensei opened the door and let the students walk in. Sitting in their desks were Karma and Okuda. Meanwhile Nagisa was nowhere to be found. The students took their seats and waited for Koro Sensei to start his lecture. Karasuma and Irina both entered the classroom.

"Class there's been a bit of an incident," Koro Sensei started nervously.

"Is that what you all were hiding," Terasaka shouted.

"Yes. Well you see one of our students ingested poison meant for me," The room immediately silenced, "They're alive! In fact they're here right now," Koro Sensei cleared his throat, "Nagisa-San would you please step in front of the class?" Coming out of his hiding space behind the desk, Nagisa looked at the entire class, before turned his head down shyly. He had on a yellow shirt along with some blue jeans and light up sneakers.

There were so many questions that everyone had. How was this even possible? Was this some kind of prank? Were the effects permanent or temporary? The questions bombarded each individual students. Of course none of them voiced their concerns aloud. They were too in shock to do so.

"He's so," Terasaka started

"So," Karasuma added

"So," Chiba looked at the small child.

"Cute," Kurahashi squealed. While the class had its concerns over Nagisa being five. The females of 3-E and even some of the males had the same thought as Kurahashi. Suffice to say that Nagisa made for an adorable kid.

Just like with any other challenge they faced 3-E would band together and face this dilemma head on. After all how hard could taking care of a five year old be? Their misadventures in babysitting were about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Judging by all the favorites, follows and reviews I take it you guys like this story. Well here's chapter two my friends. Let me know how I did and keep on reading.**

* * *

"There's no way that's Nagisa," Kimura uttered, dumbfounded.

"But I am Nagisa," the small boy protested. No one really knew what to say. It was too weird for most of the students. Having to kill a superbeing, who also happened to be their teacher, they could believe, but the fact that Okuda managed to create a type of poison that reversed the aging process, was something out of science fiction.

"I'm sure you are, sweetie," Hara reassured the small boy. Nagisa smiled back at his classmate.

"Nagisa-San, why don't you go take your seat," Koro-Sensei suggested.

"Okay," The boy nodded before walking over to his seat. It was a lot bigger than he remembered. Luckily Kayano-San was there to help lift him up into his seat. He could barely see past the desk.

Rio couldn't help but stare at this pint-sized version of Nagisa. She wasn't one to gush over cute things, but she had to admit that Nagisa was a cute kid. Still she wondered what the plan for fixing this was. After all she doubted a five year old was interested in chemistry and having to solve Algebra problems.

"Outside," Karasuma barked at Koro Sensei, causing all eyes to turn to him, "Now!"

Bitch-Sensei joined the other two teachers as they stepped outside. Naturally everyone else flocked around Nagisa.

"Hi, Nagisa, do you know who I am," Hara smiled at Nagisa.

"Hara-Chan," Nagisa grinned

"So, this little guy is really our Nagisa," Maehara stated, poking the five year old's face, causing the small boy to start fussing.

"Knock that off," Okano reprimanded while driving her fist into Maehara's thick skill, "Are you alright Nagisa-San," Okano asked gently.

"Mm-hmm, Thank you Okano-San," Okano swore she would die from how cute Nagisa was.

"You're welcome," She replied, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks. As everyone became acquainted with little Nagisa, they all went back to their own business. They all took turns watching over Nagisa.

"Man, hard to believe this little runt is Nagisa," Terasaka eyed Nagisa, and was just a bit too close for comfort.

"Yeah, I thought older Nagisa was small, but geez this is ridiculous," Muramatsu scrutinized Nagisa, unaware that his facial expression was frightening the small boy.

"I still don't believe it," Yoshida gave his two cents, while joining the pair in frightening Nagisa. Nagisa began to back away from the trio accidentally bumping into Hazama. She looked at him, of course her expression was enough to send even a full grown man running to the hills. "You should apologize when you bump into someone, Now apologize,"

"I-I'm sorry," Nagisa stammered on the verge of tears.

"Apology accepted," Hazama turned around like nothing happened. Nagisa on the other hand ran towards the closest person he could find. Which so happened to be Hayami. Nagisa clutched onto her leg, finally letting his tears out. Hayami was startled by this at first. She didn't have much experience with children, save for that one time where they worked at the daycare.

Initially getting over her stupor she lifted the boy up, soothing him and telling him that he would be alright. Meanwhile her classmates were all looking at her, quite surprised that she was actually soothing their five year old classmate, well everyone except for Chiba. Finally Nagisa had settled down, "See everything's fine," Hayami smiled at the boy, setting him down, for most watching, Hayami's smile was like an angel blessing them. Nagisa smiled back, hugging the sniper girl. She immediately blushed.

"Ah our Tsundere Sniper is blushing," Okajima pointed out.

"I'm not a Tsundere," Hayami protested. Meanwhile Chiba had maneuvered his way to Nagisa and Hayami, "Come on, Nagisa," Chiba poked at the boy's shoulder, "Let's give Hayami-San have her space."

"Okay," The boy agreed, taking Chiba's hand. Meanwhile a still blushing Hayami made her way back to her seat. Everyone else was trying to figure out what alternate universe they had wandered into. Not only was Nagisa five, but Hayami and Chiba were actually acting like for lack of a better term, parents to the young child. Meanwhile the trio of teachers were having their own conversation.

"What do you mean you don't know if you can fix this," Karasuma shouted.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Koro-Sensei defended.

"How on earth did you even get your lunches mixed together," Irina asked.

"We have identical lunch boxes," Koro-Sensei informed her.

"We need to reverse this," Karasuma announced.

"I believe that with Okuda-San's help I could created a cure, so to speak."

"Very, well then, how much time would you need," Karasuma eyed the super being.

"Four hours at most," Koro-Sensei replied.

"Very, well then."

"So, if you and Okuda-San are going to try and fix this, what is everyone else supposed to do." Irina too a long drag from her cigarette

"You along with the rest of the class, will be tasked with keeping Nagisa occupied," Koro-Sensei told her.

"Alright, then let's move," The teacher's headed back into the decaying building.

The class had managed to stay relatively quiet while the teachers were out. Nagisa was currently taking a nap, with Kanzaki watching over him, a serene smile on her face. She had managed to lull him to sleep with an old lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was younger. She played with his hair as he rested, a calm expression gracing his face.

Moments earlier Fuwa was entertaining Nagisa by reading, and doing the voices for one of her mangas. It had to do with ancient masks, vampires and overly buff men. Nagisa seemed to be entertained as Fuwa did the voice of the villain, along with the righteous hero. Whether or not a five year old should have been reading that very manga was up for debate.

Okajima was outside waiting for the teachers to come back. It was decided by the rest of the classroom, that letting Okajima anywhere near Nagisa was a bad idea. Okajima grumbled to himself, hurt by his classmate's lack of faith in him. Finally he saw his teachers approaching their classroom. He held his finger to his lips.

"Okajima-San, what are you doing outside," Koro-Sensei asked in a hushed voice.

"Nagisa's taking a nap. I was sent outside to make sure you guys didn't barge in or anything."

"Very, well then," Koro-Sensei gave a nod as did Irina and Karasuma before gingerly entering the classroom. Koro-Sensei went up to Okuda-San's desk, "Okuda-San please come with me," Koro-Sensei quietly requested. The chemist complied and left her desk without making a sound. They had four hours to come up with a cure. Meanwhile the rest of the class was tasked with babysitting Nagisa. With the way things were going, they might just pull this whole crazy thing off.


End file.
